


Never Lost

by hardyesque



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyesque/pseuds/hardyesque
Summary: Short and sweet. AJ comes home after a tour. Fluff.





	Never Lost

-  
As you sat there in your favorite shirt of his that you’ve had for months, you started to wonder how much more of this you could handle. It’s no secret that you hated him being gone; both of you knew how badly it hurt when he was on the road. But you knew you didn’t have much choice in the matter, and that his wrestling career is just as important to him as you are. So you endure the loneliness, knowing that the time you do have together is that much more fulfilling. The feelings will pass. 

You get up, spray some of your favorite cologne of his on, and make breakfast like you normally do. The Bluetooth speaker is blasting your AJ playlist, starting with one of his favorites - Makin’ Me Look Again by Drake White. The first time you heard this song, he had woken you up in the middle of the night to make you slow dance with him in the kitchen as it played. He had been acting a little strange, but you knew pressing him about things always made it worse. So you danced with him quietly and listened to the words and held him tight. You didn’t know it at the time, but that was the moment you fell head over heels in love with him. Your heart has been his ever since and you’ve never been happier. 

The rest of the day passes as it usually does, and the feelings from this morning get pushed to the back of your mind. Since you have the day off, you decide it would be best to get some cleaning done. The playlist goes on, and you’re perfectly happy dancing around the house in only your underwear and your oversized P1 shirt he gave you. You’ve always been content spending time alone, and today was no exception especially with him gone. Having the place to yourself allows you to breathe deep and relax your shoulders; something that comes difficult to you in any other situation. If you can’t crawl up in AJ’s lap, at least you have an open floor plan. 

Around 7pm you get a call that makes your heart jump into your throat. You remind yourself to breathe before you pick up. 

“Hey princess,” says the voice. You’ll never get used to that Georgia drawl of his, no matter how much you hear it. 

“Hey baby,” you said. 

He chuckled and responded, “I’ve needed to hear that all day. You at home?” 

There’s another thing you’ll never get used to - home. For a while you were convinced you’d never find one, but then he swooped in and you realized you had it all wrong. Your home wasn’t a place, it was a pair of defiant blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m at home. Where are you at?” 

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Your immediate reaction is to hope that it’s him, but you know he isn’t back yet. Right? 

“Hold on, someone’s at the door,” you said. 

It took everything in you not to drop your phone as you jumped into his arms after it processed that he was actually standing in your doorway.  
When you got back to the ground, you said, 

“What am I gonna do when you call me now? I’m gonna think you’re outside!” You don’t think you’ve smiled this big in your whole life. Neither has he, from the looks of it. He stood there and held your face, taking you in for the first time in weeks. 

“That’s my shirt,” he said. “Come here.” 

You pulled him in and he closed the door as he pushed you up against it. It almost felt as though he never left, and you kissed him like he’ll never come back. 

Pulling back, you said, “Hold on. How was your match? What happened? Why are you home early?” 

“I wanted to get home sooner. I still have my title, but I lost, and I couldn’t stand to be there any longer.” By the time he was done talking, he had his head down. You took his hand and led him into the living room as you said,

“Well good thing you’re home, because I can’t watch all these movies by myself. We also have way too much pizza and ice cream, and not wearing pants is a lot more fun with you here.” 

“You’re damn right it is. Let me go change first.” 

When he came back, he picked you up and sat you on the couch. You picked one of your favorite horror films, even though you didn’t need an excuse to cuddle up to him. He may be one of the most talented and revered athletes across the globe, but the man can’t resist a cuddle. Sitting there with his arms around you, he started playing with your hair and said the cheesiest thing you’ve heard in a very long time: “You know, I may have lost my match yesterday but as long as I have you I could never truly lose.” 

You laughed in his neck and looked up at him, “You are so lame. I love you baby.” 

“I love you princess.”


End file.
